damaged bird: hannible fanfic will and abigial
by zanfisa zul
Summary: Will and abigial are like brother and sister, like father and daughter. But all of that is begging to change..


It was strange enough that someone like abigial hobbs could comfort someone like will graham. A stubborn and closed minded man, never wanting to tell people what was on his mind. Will unsure him self wonders this. The things he tells abigial he wouldn't want to openly tell hannibal...Why? Will assumed it was because of her soft and listening like nature. He felt like she could understand him. Now the things he told her weren't anything huge, but more like small rantings. Things like never getting enough sleep or the constant headaches he was having. Abigail seemed to make him feel better by just giving him a small hug or a small reply like, "hang in there" Hannibal could never seemed to make him feel better. Things where so distant from him, in a non understanding way. Abigail was someone will for some reason needed to keep protected, She was someone deeply special to him. The innocent relationship they had with each other was something he wanted to keep.

Abigail was staring at herself in the mirror. Her reflection seemed to be her own enemy , she hated it. Her shoulder length black hair was in a mess and she had bags under her husky blue eyes. The sign of another sleepless night. The scar on her neck was very visible and was a daily reminder of her past. Something she would will never forget. Something no one would ever be able to.

Abigail sighed and turned on the bathroom sink to wash her face, before she could there was a knock on her (hospital) bedroom door. Turning off the sink, Abigail walked over and peeked her head out of her bathroom door curious who was knocking at her door. She surely didn't have any plans today.

"Hold on!" Abigail yelled out to the unknown person.

Abigail quickly put on her robe, not wanting who ever was at the door to see her childish pjs. She then goes over to her door and slowly opens it, peeking to see who it is. She sighs and smiles when she shes its will. She opens the door quickly when she sees its him.

"hey will, Wasn't expecting your visit, come in." Abigail gave will a friendly and inviting smile, glad to see him.

"Hey" Will says as he enters the young girls room. He was visiting to see how she was, the past couple of days she has been acting strange. Alana and him decided that he should take abigial out to clear her mind. He gives her a smile and then chuckles of the sight of her.

"What?" Abigail pouts. _Why is he laughing at me? _

"It's just that..your pajamas, very cute abby, very." Trying to hide his smile will covers his mouth with his hand and just chuckles.

Abigails whole face turns red and covers her self with her robe, remembering what she was wearing. Her pj's had tiny cartoon rabbits on them, they were white and looked like something a ten year old would wear.

"well excuse me, did you expect me to wear something more sexy, like a night gown. I prefer something that keeps me warm , thank you very much." Abigials remark was witty just like always, something will could never keep up with.

Will grins, of course she was right, plus he could never imagine her wearing a sexy like night gown . She was far to young in his eyes and it just didn't fit her image.

"Well I suppose your right" Stepping closer to Abigail, will places his hand on top of her head and ruffs it up. He smiles to see how it sticks up.

Abigial turns red and shoos his hands away from her hair, quickly brushing it with her fingers to make it go back down.

Will was such a tease to her, he was like a older brother, but yet so much like a father...Nothing like her father though. He was someone she trusted, along with hannibal. Will was someone in her life that she cared about.

Will puts his hands in his pockets and then gives her a serious look, Abigial is then reminded of wills serious side. This side of him is what she sees mostly sees. The playful side of him barely shows, so she cherishes it deeply.

" You should probably get dress, Alana wants me to take you shopping, so I decided I'm going to take you to a record shop."

"Oh really? sweet. Its nice to get out of here every once in a while...I feel so trapped here at times." Abigail looks out toward her window longing fo something will could never help her with.

Will looks at her with hurt eyes. He feels like its his fault for not being able to make her happy, him not being able to be with her at times shes hurting. He bites the side of his cheek, not wanting to think about things like this. When he is with Abigail he try's to keep his mind positive, despite all the rantings he has spewed out to her.

Will watches as Abigail goes to her closet and picks out a simple yet stylish outfit. She then goes to her bathroom and shuts then locks the door.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, it wont take long." Abigail calls outs.

"Alright." Will calls back.

He wonders why, sense she didn't smell bad. Another thing he didn't understand about girls was why do they take so many showers. Will didn't know many things about girls in fact. Considering he has only had sex about twice in his life time. He never kept a relationship longer then three months. He was just bad with relationships in general.

Will was looking around Abigails hospital room. She didn't have many things, just a bed, closet, and a desk.

Curios will walks to abigials desk, on top of it is a journal. He picks it up and flips through the pages. About half the the journal is filled with writing and drawings. Will turns his head toward the bathroom door . Will knows he shouldn't be a snooping asshole but he couldn't help him self. He waits till the shower turns on to read threw the pages. When he hears the shower turn on he quickly flips to the first page.

date: _I don't even know what today is..._

_I don't have really any idea why I am writing in this..I never had a journal before. So why am I using one now? Am I using this thing to rant to? Will it even help me? I should just go to hannibal for things like this but.. I don't want to .._

Will decides to go to abigails latest writings.

Date: _November 12th_

This was yesterday...

_The craving has gotten worse, and I cant seem to control my self. I want to stop. What good does this do for me? Nothing, I know it does nothing , So why the hell do I do it? The cuts wont do a thing. I just want the bad dreams to stop. Maybe if I take enough damage to myself this will all stop. I need more. __**I want more. I just want this to all end. **__I want to die. _

Will quickly shuts the journal and places it back on her desk. He is in shock, he staggers back onto Abigails bed. He runs his hands threw his wavy dark hair.

_What the hell...abby ...cut's? Shes harming her self because shes in so much emotional pain... And I never knew..how long has she been doing this? Where does she cut? _

__Wills thoughts were in a swirl and nothing seemed to make sense to him. That's when all of the sudden everything goes black.


End file.
